Naruto the first Shinobi
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: summary Inside


**I Can Take It Anymore! If no one going to Update their First Male Nin story I just going to do it.**

 **This is a Naruto, Fairy tail, High school DxD, daily life with monster girls, and 12 beast and this it's not a challenge. In this crossover, Naruto's world, as well as High School DxD world, is fused with Earthland.**

 **The Three Goddesses give Naruto four gift to him by Kami, Yami, and Shinigami** **Kami gift a Doujutsu called Kamigan. An ability of the eyes is like the Sharingan** **Tsukuyomi,** **Rinnegan ability, and Byakugan** **and the all seeing eyes of the gods from Blood blockade battlefront, Yami gift Chaos beast soul magic transforms into a Chaos Beasts like Elfman** **magic Naruto can do a half way form and hybrid form and full form and last Shinigami will give him given a monster summoning scroll Naruto will have a Dragon slayer magic for Bahamut** **the Element golden King Dragon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School DxD, Fairy Tail, 12 Beasts, Or Daily Life of Monster girls.**

 **Chapter 1: The first Shinobi that can Use Chakra: Also Summary.**

 **The E** **lemental Nations a land where mostly the female population has mostly the power know as Chakra and some have Magic. Male also having the ability to use magic but not as powerful as their women Counterparts in some** **circles a Kunoichi Village will have a magic guild in them which jobs are split into some are given to the Magic Council and Other their Kunoichi Council some jobs are even shared. But there is one Male that can use both Energy's this Male and he is known as the legendary Shinobi.**

 **Story Stat.**

 **Forest around Konaha**

15 years ago a Nine Tail Fox appeared out of nowhere. Its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight this demon, the village Kunoichis and Mages the village leader Kunoichi had no choice to summon the death goddess Shinigami Sama and seal it a way into a new born baby this Kunoichi is known as the 4th Hokage. The baby was taken care of by the loco Mage Guild until one day he was kidnaped by a group of male villagers that meant him harm. The men were tortured at where they hid the body, Unaware that the boy was still alive and founded by Shinigami and her two Kami and Yami.

Now the boy is 15 years older.

A 15-year-old boy with wild spiky sun-kiss blonde hair, his eyes looked closed but able to see, and tan peach skin, he is wearing a black tank top shirt, a brunt orange zip up hoody, He has a red scarf use to covered his face and fox whisker birthmarks, forest green baggy pants held up by a red sash on the right side tucked in the sash is a Black Blade Katana with a black modern day handle and switch dial on the guard in was seal in a maroon sheath, black open flip flops, and a brown backpack

"Get back here Mitsu," a Female voice yelled.

"No, Iruko if I give her the Scroll I get to see Naruto Kun again," Mitsu said. She then Ran into the boy who grabbed her right be for they collided.

"Mitsu-chan," the boy said as he looked at the silver hair girl the as an athletic figure but he looked at her closer with her. She had now looked like a mix between human and a tiger.

"Who are you and how do you know me," Mitsu said

"It's me Naruto," Naruto said. He was grabbed the throat.

"If it really is you Naruto, please tell me what I did every time I watch over you," Mitsu said

"You alway Cosplay for me as a Cat maid that loves her master," Naruto said Inruko blushed at hearing this.

"That was supposed to between us," Mitsu said she then felt Pain "argh," she screamed, as her body was shriveling up. "Mitsu-chan," Naruto said holding her in his arms.

The next thing the both Kunoichi saw Naruto eyes glowed bright sapphire blue. "You need a Chakra Infusion," Naruto said he removes his scarf and then bit down on her neck the next thing Mitsu felt was an endless bless euphoria. Like her body was in a hot spring. Her body returns back to normal back to her human form sea foam green eyes and peach skin.

"Naruto how did you do that," Iruko said.

"I'm the nine tail's Jinchuuriki as a baby and both my Parents were Minako Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki, I also have Magic some are the basics spell and I have Choas Beasts Soul magic. And the eyes are a Doujutsu call the Kamigan it also nicknamed the all seeing eyes of the gods," Naruto said, he then looked at Mitsu who was a sleep and pick her up bridal style carry. Mitsu snuggling her head into Naruto's chest. "Come on let's go home It's time for me to Kona get their Sunshine back," Naruto said as he headed to Konoha.

 **Konoha Gates**

An old woman in white robes, the old woman is about 5 feet tall and she has Onyx eyes silver hair tied up in a bun and a liver spot on her cheek on her head is a red and white hat with a kanji of fire. she is Hiriko Sarutobi standing next her is a is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of a Fairy with a Tail that covers his entire chest area he was shown dressed in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with the black Fairy mark in the middle of the shirt, over his an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. this is Makarov Dreyar the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and Hiriko husband.

"The wind has changed like they are welcoming back an old friend," Makarov said as he felt a strong yet gentle gust of wind.

"I felt it too," Hiriko said. the both of them saw Mitsu and Iruko but both them were shocked to see Mitsu being carried by a blonde 15-year-old boy.

Hiriko was crying tears of joy at seeing someone she thought to be dead. Two Ambu guards appeared in front of them. "Stop!" Hiriko commanded them.

"Naruto-Kun is that you," Hiriko said as she looked at her and her husband surrogate grandson.

"Yeah It's me Baa-Chan Oji-san," Naruto said. "Can you Put Mitsu-chan some in a safe place, she only stole the scroll because she thought Orochiko could bring me back from the dead," Naruto said as he gave her to one of the Ambu.

"Okay, Naruto-Kun but she will be punished, but I need you to come with me to my Office," Hiriko said.

 **Hokage Office**

Naruto was in the room with Hiriko and Makarov. "Naruto we both heard rumors about a boy with the ability to use Chakra and Magic they say he has eyes as blue as sapphire and hairy as bright as the sun in wild spike up main," Makarov said. "And the report of Iruko gave was that you have a Doujutsu," Hiriko said.

"Yes Baa-chan I can Use Chakra and Magic," Naruto said he then got a serious look on his face. "But I have few demands if you want me to stay, first I want the Uzumaki Clan Estate, as well as my parents', left for me that the Civilian Council has stolen from my all those years ago, pay up in front second I want that the Mitsu to as one as my family new Maid third I want to work as a Fairy Tail wizard and as Konoha first Shinobi and Last free to leave the Village ground anytime I want. Those are my four demands," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can handle this Naruto. if you work for us you will have to kill you can't alway bring them alive," Hiriko said.

"I know that I also know there is tension between men and women me being male that can use both energies might put it at eased," Naruto said. "And I already took a life once I was a male warlord, his name is M Bison,"

"So, you did kill him," Makarov said, " Also Naruto your in luck I am about to leave for the annual guild master meeting in week stop by tomorrow to get your mark."

"Okay and Baa-chan can my ninja headband have the kanji symbol of Shinobi with a long black cloth," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hiriko said, as she gave her the house key to Naruto. "And we will need you to get a Ninja License and meet in a team placement tomorrow as well."

Naruto smile, as he left her office.

 **Outside 5:30 AM.**

As history first Shinobi walk out side he notices, he was at one of his old friend house and seeing that it was morning already he might say hello. walking up the one of the house Naruto knocked the door and he saw middle age couple a house wife Akane Hyoudou and her husband Domon who works at one of the hotels as the manager.

"Hi Aunty Uncle long time no see," Naruto said the two gave him a hug and brought him inside.

 **Hyoudou House**

Naruto was taking everything in. All the night he stayed with them when thing got roughed. "Naruto can you go and wake Iris up," Domon said.

Naruto just nodded and walked up the stairs. and as he knocked the door and heard something like a struggle, "Iris you okay," Naruto as he saw two naked teenage girls one is a red head bomb shell the other is a cute brunette the red head has DD breast and a nice ass to match she has Blue-Green eyes and crimson red hair. The brown hair girl hair is long and tied up in a pony tail her eyes are a Light brown. she has a c cup breast an ass to match.

"Ahhh,"

 **Slap**

 **Minutes Later**

Naruto had a red hand mark on his face. "Sorry about that Naruto but you shouldn't burst the door in when to girl changing," Iris said. Naruto felt Domon and Akane giving Naruto look. "You know Naruto now that you look at Iris nude she can never get married, so she has to be one of your brides," Akane said.

Naruto and Iris blushed at hearing this.

"So Naruto I heard some rumors of a blonde boy with blue eyes about having the ability to use Chakra and Magic," The red head said.

"What!?" The three Hyoudou said.

"Yeap I even know Dragonslayer magic and Takeover magic the type of takeover is Chaos Beast Soul I just have a couple of beasts and This one Chaos Demon beast Kurami the Bijuu that was seal inside my want I was just a baby that could be the reason I could use but who are you," Naruto said.

"Oh, My name is Rias Gremory," Rias said

"So you're the Princess of Destruction I heard about I friend with your older Brother," Naruto said surprising Rias.

"I have to go I have a busy day a thank by the way," Naruto said as he grabbed his stuff and left the house.

 **Clan** **Council**

Hiriko sat in a room filled with the Village clan heads.

"No offense Hokage-Sama, but WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU SEND THE ANBU FOR US THIS EARLY?!" Snapped Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka family. Tsume had a wild, feral and raw charm. She had wild, spiky brown hair that was probably even messier since she, along the rest of the attending clan heads, had just been woken up from sleep. She had animal like eyes with the red fang markings on her face that most, if not all, Inuzuka had. She wore a rather tight and simple gray shirt with a pair of black panties.

Among them is a was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face, to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She is wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt know as Mikoto Uchiha, A pudgy woman she is wearing a red samurai armor and black long sleeve shirt she has swirl marking on her pudgy face and brown spiky hair Chōko Akimichi. Next to her is a blonde haired woman wearing a purple and green kimono her name is Inoko Yamanaka the head of the Yamanaka. Inoko had platinum blond hair that went down to her waist. She normally kept it in a high ponytail but it was undone making it look like a curtain of pale gold. She had a healthy tan and pupil-less sky blue eyes. She was dressed in simple purple pajamas that didn't help hide her endowed, matured curves. Next to her was the clan head of the Nara clan Shikiko Nara who was sleep. The other clan heads looked over at the sleeping, Nara clan leader. Inoko got annoyed as she nudged her former teammate and close friend.

"HEY! Shikiko-Chan! Wake up!" She said as she nudged the brunette. Shikiko groaned and slapped the blonde's hand away. Inoko glared at her as she closed her nose.

After a few seconds, Shikiko gasped awake and glared at the blond. "What the hell, Inoko!" She yelled till she saw the glares of the other clan heads and the Kage. Shikiko got faintly red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Hokage-sama," she apologized. Shikiko had her brown, spiky hair tied up in an upward ponytail similar to that of a pineapple. She had dark eyes and a healthy cream colored skin. She had thin scars across her face, signs of her kunoichi duties. She had on a small, gray top with long sweatpants Aburame head said. The Aburame head wore dark-tinted glasses hiding her eyes and lightly spiky black hair. She wore a sports bra with a thong as her night clothing. The next woman is the head of the Aburame clan. The Aburame head wore dark-tinted glasses hiding her eyes and lightly spiky black hair. She wore a sports bra with a thong as her night clothing. The last woman is a pale beauty with pale white eyes, long black hair she is wearing a white kimono that hug her d cup breast her name is Hitomi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan.

"All right the reason I have called you all here, Is to tell that Naruto has returned," Hiriko said making everyone gasped in shock.

"Naruto Alive!"

"What how is this possible,"

"How is he?"

"Is he healthy?"

"Is he well?"

"Girls calm down Naruto is fine but he changed some how he can use Chakra, Naruto-Kun said he can use both Magic and Chakra. I don't know the whole story be I guess he knows some spell but because of this, he asked if he can be part of our Ninja focuses and fairy tail," Hiriko said as she smokes her tobacco from her pipe.

"Lady Hokage are you sure that a good idea," A woman with an eye patch over her right eye and an X scar on her right cheek head of the ANBU and ROOT Danieru Shimura grand Daughter of Danko Shimura.

"And what would will you do," Hiriko said.

"I do know much about him other than he used to live and he's the container on the Kyuubi what if this is some sort of plan to destroy the village who do we know."

"Enough," Hiriko said as she snapped her Pipe. "That boy is like a grandson to me, he never asked to be a Jinchuriki and most of the Males and your Grandmother beat him or tried to use him as a weapon, Naruto only had a few male friends around his age in the village when he was 5. He was then kidnapped by some of the male members the Civilian Council and touched he was thought to be dead and I know that the real Naruto his warm aura is there his smile everything!" Hiriko yelled at Danieru filled with Ki.

"Maybe I can tell you what happened," said Naruto seating In the Uzumaki clan seat.

"Naruto?!" Everyone said in surprised.

"You see I was drop in the Forest of Death half dead and was visit by four being One of them was a Golden Dragon the other three were Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, They healed and give me gifts that Kami gave my the Kamigan a Kekkei Genkai it also gave me Chakra the Kamigan has the ability of all three Doujutsu of the Rinnegan Power, Sharingan Genjitsu the Tsukuyomi and the Byakugan sight but more advance and I could read people like a book," Naruto said showing his eyes to everyone. "Yami gave me a magic called Choas Beast Soul Magic and Choas Beast Souls each of them was a Werewolf, a Devil, a great ape, and a chimera, and lastly Shinigami gave me a monster summoning Scroll," Naruto said, as he transformed his arm into each monster.

"And what about the dragon," The Akimichi clan head said.

"His name was Bahamut the Elemental Golden Emperor Dragon, he took me in and raised me and treat me like a son he taught my his magic and I became is Dragonslayer but one day left I tried to find him be he was gone he told me that he will go one day be he will watch over me. he was an awesome dad," Naruto said. Everyone that heard that last part was sad. "I'll see you later Baa-chan."

Naruto then poofed into smoke and disappeared. "Well I guess this meeting is over," The third Hokage said.

 **Konoha Acadamy**

Naruto now with a black Ninja headband with the kanji of Shinobi on the metal plate. Walking to the Konoha Acadamy with a Kunoichi escort.

As they walked inside the School and entered the class were the Kunoichi were having their team placement.

Naruto watches the whole class when silence seeing Iruko in bandages Naruto smile at her. "Hi my name is Naruto Namikazi Uzumaki and I can use Chakra Nice to meet you all," Naruto Introduce.

"What!?"

* * *

 **T.B.C.**

 **Okay this Idea Popped into my head awhile back and I did Talk about this with Red Reaper of Murder And If you want to still do Red Or if anyone at All wants to try to do this go a head.**

 **Now for the Harem**

 **Ezra**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Juvia**

 **Female Gajeel Gail**

 **Female Laxus Lala**

 **Female Gaara Gaia**

 **female Kankuro Kora**

 **Levy Mcgarden**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Temari**

 **Sakura**

 **Female Sasuke Setsuna**

 **Mikoto**

 **Female Itachi Izumi**

 **Female A** **katsuki**

 **Female Issai Iris**

 **the Girls of Rias peerage**

 **Rayner and the Other two female fallen angles**

 **And Much More.**

 **And to those who read my First Male Demon, I'm still working on It just go a writer block.**


End file.
